primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Swimming Theropod
A type of Swimming Theropod appears in Episode 5.2. Its species is unknown; some have speculated that it is Balaur bondoc despite the fact that it has only one killing claw on each foot instead of two. There is also speculation that it is indeed a Eustreptospondylus, although the presence of a killing claw would refute this. It is possible that Primeval exaggerated the Eustreptospondylus, adding a sickle claw to the Eustreptospondylus. Also, it was referred as a theropod, not a raptor, in the episode, and was way too big to be a Balaur, especially being a juvenile. Facts This wasn't the brightest of animals, not as advanced as other later carnivores as it had lower intelligence, a lack of feathers or protofeathers, a more primitive set of vocal coordinations, and isn't social. It was coloured black with red eyes. Living on the islands, it likely ate things that washed up ashore, like Ichthyosaurs or ammonites. It swam these deadly oceans to get these food sources, and it could have eaten fish and small sea creatures. It would have been a life or death challenge to get to the islands, as they have high risk of being attacked by bigger creatures like Liopleurodon, making it so that they don't swim in the oceans frequently. Due to these changes to the later raptors, it is possible that it isn't a raptor at all, and that Primeval made it a Eustreptospondylus like creature with raptor-like claws.'' In Primeval Episode 5.2 After the crew of the HMS Gartside encounter a Liopleurodon at sea, a swimming theropod was swimming between islands in the Jurassic, but was sucked through the anomaly and hit the top of the sub as it rose, making the crew onboard think its dead. It was contained in a safe place in the sub, stowed away. However, much to Abby's horror, the creature is very much alive, but has gone into a state of shock. Her and Sam hide the theropod in the freezer, seeing it is secure and everything will be fine. All goes according Abby until a Liopleurodon attacks the sub, frying out the fuses and loosing electricity, in which the freezer door opens and Neal encounters the theropod jumping out of the freezer and killing him. While looking for Officer Neal, Officer Shaw discovers his dead body, but only becomes the second victim of the creature. After Connor and Abby found the final fuse box, they encounter the theropod, and it runs after them, but Connor electrocutes it via banging his flashlight on the bunk, sending electricity through. It collapses onto the ground, but it is still alive. Abby and Connor try to fit her in the small hole, but she can't and the team leave her in the torpedo bay. The room fills up with Jurassic water, and Sam gives Matt the honour to launch the creature into the water. It is flown through the water and finds the giant Liopleurodon, trying to swim away from it, but the Liopleurodon catches up and bites it whole, with exception of the head as it was decapitated. Gallery Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 1.34.33 AM.png Screen shot 2011-08-22 at 2.14.09 AM.png Swimming Raptor.jpg|The Theropod with white background. Trivia *It could be Eustreptospondylus, since it was referred to a a theropod, and not a swimming raptor in the episode. It is possible that Primeval made the creature to become like a raptor type dinosaur. *This is the first creature to be onboard a vehicle that moves under water. *This is the first aquatic dinosaur to appear in Primeval. *It swimming away from the Liopleurodon is a reference to Walking with Dinosaurs when a Liopleurodon grabs a Eustreptospondylus from shore and eats it. Category:Series 5 Creatures